A random day at the Meeting
by Cookiesrawsome
Summary: A random day at the Hetalia meeting.


**This is Just something me and my cousin, Meghan, Did in our spare time over my is also posted on my Devaintart. Warning Contains Cursing and maybe sexual themes. I do not own or shall never own Hetalia. If I did then it would be chaos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FROG" England screamed at France.  
"Ohononono," France chuckled with satisfaction. " Not this time you black sheep!"  
"What the hell is it this time you idiots?!" Brazil said calmly.  
"What isn't wrong with them, Brazil." Argentina said glaring at all of them except for Brazil.  
"Oi!" Both France and England shouted at them.  
2p! England stepped into view. "HEY GUYS I BROUGHT, hehe, CUPCAKES!"  
Brazil quickly slapped them out of his hands. She then started to lecture him about bringing poisonous cupcakes into 's sly smile crackled with excitement, he was up to something sinister you could tell by that curved smile that looked like the devil in disguise.  
"Something you want to say France?" Brazil said giving him a sinister smile.  
England mumbled something but not before glancing at France awkwardly. "Yeah France, anything you would like to put out there?"  
"ARE YOU BOTH FUCKING EACH OTHER?!" Argentina screamed.  
France and England's face turned beat red. "Well,erm.." France struggled to find words and locked eyes with his secret lover England.  
"You both are so gay." 2p!America said.  
"...Aren't you fucking your counterpart?" 2p!Canada said.  
"...YOU SHUT UP ASSHOLE!"  
"Secrets much?" France commented. Everyone scoffed, the words look who's talking rang in everyone's minds.  
" EEEHH Shut up," England said. "I know what everyone is thinking." He scoffed angrily with a face similar to a cherry.  
"...CAN WE JUST SHUT UP AND GET STARTED WITH THE MEETING?!" Luxembourg, Germany and Prussia's sister, said getting annoyed.  
"Why are you even here, nobody!" France shouted hatefully.  
"...This is pointless." Brazil said walking out dragging Iceland with her.  
"Well we all know where they are going…." Argentina giggled with satisfaction knowing they're going to BANG BANG!  
"FUCK YOU WE'RE JUST GOING TO GET LICORICE." Brazil and Iceland screamed back.  
Everyone chuckled, England and France secretly held hands under the table with blushing faces, they turned away. Russia came in staring at everyone with a creepy smile.  
Both Iceland and Brazil came back soon after with large bags of candy of candy in their hands.  
"'Sup assholes." Pana said walking in with the rest of the Nordics.  
"Su- AHHHH FINLAND OH MY GOD HAVE MY BABIES!" Argentina screamed with happiness.  
"...You know that Finland is dating Sweden right?" Brazil said.  
" WELL THEN ILL JUST TAKE… hmm.. FRANCE GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Argentina yelled,France cowered in fear.  
"...Are you sure you want to date him?"  
"Eh you're right, Americaa and 2p! Americaa!"  
"Really? Okay I won't judge."  
"I don't know if I'm okay with this or not." America whispered to Brazil.  
Brazil quietly sat down next to Iceland then threw a piece of candy at America.  
"Sometimes I cry at night." Canada mentioned. The whole room stared at him awkwardly. England laughed and then stopped, "Wait when the hell did you get here Canada?"  
Canada put his head down with a sad face. "No one ever pays attention to me."  
Norway then slapped Denmark. No reason why Denmark just cause he was there.  
"What was the for?!"  
"Just because." Norway said staying emotionless then sitting down next to Pana.  
No one even noticed that France and England carefully slipped out of the room, but then quickly found out when you didn't hear that obnoxious chuckle.  
"Hey guys," Russia said. " Where did those two nincompoops' go?" Everyone looked around looking for the two lovers.  
"I think we all know where they went.."  
"I'M OFF!" Brazil screamed not wanting to her friends imaginations. "SEE YOU PEOPLE LATER." She said bringing Iceland with her.  
"WAIT WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME ALONG?!" He screamed trying to get out of her death grip.  
"I guess that's all folks..?" Argentina questioned.  
Next thing she knew she got slapped in the face by 2p!Italy.


End file.
